


"I Should Leave"-Scott

by WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scott belittles himself relentlessly, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but Reyes and SAM are to kind, i am a horrible being and i love it, sometimes Sloane, the Charlatan is now two people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage/pseuds/WalkingTalkingFlamingGarbage
Summary: Scott has never been the best under pressure. ask any of the three (now dead) friends or his two dead parents and they'd tell you that stress and Scott are incompatible. guess it's unfortunate that "Pathfinder" is now Scott...
Relationships: Liam Kosta/Gil Brodie, Male Ryder | Scott/Rayes Vidal
Kudos: 1





	"I Should Leave"-Scott

**Author's Note:**

> this starts after the construction of Prodromos on Eos. also the Gil and Liam thing doesnt happen 'til later. oh and we are going to Kadara a lot sooner then it happens Canononically also i am making a huge change to Sloane's character AND I MEAN HUGE! i am changing a shit ton of the story because this is my fanfic and thus i can write what i want.

A smile from Pathfinder Scott Ryder looks all to real to Peebee, Liam, Drack, Vetra, and Cora as they converse about the horrid vault on Eos. Only seven people in the entire universe can see through Scott's act and five of them are dead whilst one is in a coma. that leaves number seven, SAM, but even then it's difficult. SAM only knows because they see Scott when he is alone. Scott is horrible, but not to anyone. only to himself. he has little self worth and can't even consider that he is worth anything to anyone. Meanwile, Peebee, Liam, Drack, and Vetra think nothing is wrong but Cora is slightly picking it up but she isn't certain. The only way she can is if she has evidense which could only be obtained by SAM or seeing/hearing what happens in the room called the Pathfinders Quarters. She pushed it to the back of her mind because nothing seemed wrong. now her comes the inevitable-

"Anyway, Lexi tells me I need more sleep and I am worried what she will do if I refuse" Scott said as a joke. He just needed to discharge his thinking privately and his room was the perfect place fo that and SAM knows this is to happen. Unfortunately whenever it does, there is just so much that not even SAM can stop it so it's safer to just let it happen. And here it comes, the door closes and Scott slides down and hangs his head between his knees. The thoughts creep in unannounced and corrupt his thinking. They tell him what he did wrong, remind him he's a mistake, and tells him what 'the crew thinks of their failure of a Pathfinder' but SAM always tries to reassure Scott with little to no progress. SAM is just one mind so they cant do much against the constant torment of Scott's mind. Most of everyone are going to bed as well but Cora plans to get a idea of of what the hell is up with Scott so she waits until the crew bunk doors are closed and puts her head against the door. Cora is never one to eavesdrop but this is the pathfinder was talking about.

"my opinions on the crew? simple, they don't like me. Liam obviously tries to end conversations with me ASAP even on days off. I appreciate that he tries to hide it though. Peebee sees this as a excuse to study Reminant Tech, Vetra wanted off the Nexus, Drack gets to shoot things, and Cora? I'm damn sure she is waiting for me to die as well. Earlier, She asked me what would we do if I died. I had so much to say and now that im alone, im saying it. SAM goes to Cora and the chances of the mission succeeding skyrockets from 0% to 90% at least. besides she was obviously mad I'm pathfinder and rightfully so! Dad is smart, not the person who makes his second biggest FATAL MISTAKE WITH ME AND HIS FIRST WAS MAKING ME! Cora should've been Pathfinder but I can't just give up the title. my question is why do they all act like I'm friends with them? i barely know them for heavens sake" he said as hs voice started to break mid-way through his one sided rant. Cora was wide eyed and cupped her shocked mouth in her left hand. she slowly retreated to her area still recovering from the revelation that hit her like a biotic lance from a Asari Justicar. She never expected the kind and 'optimistic' Scott Ryder to see everyone, esprcially Cora, like that and it stung a lot to Cora. she never knew she made him feel like that and felt guilty and ashamed if anything. she ended up getting no sleep that night out of guilt and shame.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Scott emerges from his room smilng like nothing happened. SAM and Cora both knew something did but SAM couldn't do anything or else it'd worsen to counter SAM's statements. Scott makes his usual rounds and ends up seeing a very tired Cora in the kitchen up earlier then she usually is. He looks ok and acts like nothing happened and he is doing great at making sure it seems like that.

"hey Cora, you ok? do you need a day to rest because you look like you need it" Scott said abruptly. This startled Cora as she was absentminded and tired. she muttered out a swear as she accidentally spilled her now cold coffee. this was very different from how Cora usually is.

"I'm fine Scott. How are you?" she asks already now knowing the answer Scott says won't be the real one.

"You're not fine Cora and I'd like you to check in with Lexi and take a day or two off. I know you may abject but do you really want to deal with a vault reset when you are visably exhausted? And for extra measure, think of that as a order. get some rest, ok?" he asked. he seemed so genuine, despite last night, and it was a order. she started to clean up her mess but Scott said he'd handle it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So the Pathfinder told you to take the day off because you didn't sleep. Mind telling me why, Cora?' Lexi said a she had Cora lie down and stay in the med-bay for monitoring. Cora grumbled as she obviously thinking as she scoured for the right words. she wasn't sure if she should tell Lexi seeing as it really wasn't told to her, she just overheard it.

"...I guess the best way to put it is Me and Scott had a bit of a miscommunication. well maybe not just me and Scott, it's a bit more then that I think" She says. Lexi looked bewildered and started to ask before realizing Cora was out cold. She isn't sure what happened and she hopes it won't be a issue because it is certainly causing one.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Private:"Scott, you have a message and it seems urgent" SAM says as Scott was talking to Liam and Vetra

Private:"i'll check it out soon" he thought back

\--------------------------------------------------------

to: Pathfinder Scott Ryder  
from: Sloane Kelly  
sub: Stop by

this is the right email, right? regardless, if this isn't the human pathfinder, give this to him.

*Attachment of Kandara's acidity levels from now and 100 years prior*

I heard about Eos and i dont see Kadara having exactly the same thing but the monoliths are here nevertheless and i believe a vault is as well. i can offer help with a friend of mine but there will be someone standing in your way.

*Dossier for a woman named Katrina Irma*

i can't do much because i am "working" for her. stop by Kadara and fix this fucking rock. my friend will meet you at a back room of a night car called Tartaros. 

*Coordinates for a planet named Kadara*  
*Nav-point for a night club dubbed Tartaros*

to: Sloane Kelly  
from: Scott Ryder  
sub: on my way

I have set coarse for the coordinates. If this is a trap, I'd like you to know my team can easily fight back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

the Tempast docks at Kadara port while Vetra, Peebee, and Scott are met by Outsider guards. in the bak, they are being dispersed by what sounds to be a female. finally the guards dispersed and said woman was now standing in front of them

"So you actually got my message, Scott?' the woman asked. her eyes were two different colors and the top of her hair was braided in rows. she also had a noticable scar on her left cheek that stemed up a bit and she seemed to have two tattoos almost symetrically placed on her neck. she gestured for Scott to follow and gave Vetra and Peebee the option to join if they'd like.

"and you'd be Sloane, right? also where are we going" Scott asked looking at the misrable looking Kadara Port. it was so...bad.

"to Katrina. it's for our benefit then you can go...explore. i'll convince her to let you live, alright?" she said as they entered the elevator to meet with this Katrina. Scott trusts Sloane but Vetra and Peebee really don't. the elevator stops and the door opens as they are me by this Katrina Irma.

"pleased to meet you. please, have a seat! what host would i be if i didn't provide a seat for my guests" said the woman in a cold sarcastic voice. the room was dimly lit and the sentences came off bitter and sour. she was obviously scowling at Sloane. finally, Katrina leans back and turns on the light to reeal the once hidden room and the figure standing before them.


End file.
